


敲个门会死吗？

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny坚决不肯敲Steve家的门。终于有一天，他自食了苦果。





	

事情发生在一个寻常的周末。那天下着大雨，不时有沉闷的雷声从天际传来。

他们刚忙完了一个案子，那案子拖了他们整整两周，每个人都精疲力尽，正好充分地利用这个周末好好放松一下。按理说Danny该去陪陪Grace和Charlie，可他们的母亲决定一家人去毛伊岛度假是个好主意。于是，无所事事的Danny临时决定去Steve家串个门，喝点啤酒看看球也不错。

门没锁，Danny想都没想就直接推开了。六年来他进出这道门无数次，几乎从未敲过门。其中撞上留在这里过夜的各种人若干次，被Steve当成坏人制服三次，被Doris用诡异的目光审视两次，发现一个昏迷不醒的Steve一次……总之，无论Steve跟他说过多少遍，他就是不肯敲门。

所以这一次，依然如故。

他用他的后半生后悔这个决定。

迎面是一个全身光溜溜的人站在客厅里，似乎正在柜子上面翻找着什么，发出叮里当啷的声响。大块的肌肉紧致极了，肩膀和后腰上有精致的纹路。他微微俯下身子，臀部的弧线挺翘而诱人。有水顺着他的脊柱流下，Danny目不转睛地盯着它，直到水珠消失在他的臀瓣间。

那个背影，Danny再熟悉不过了——除了自家那个有暴露癖的搭档以外，还能有谁？他吃惊地大张着嘴，半晌后终于成功发出了声音：“Steve?!”

Steve闻声，像是做坏事被抓包了一样猛地抖了一下，条件反射地转过身。于是Danny，悲催而幸运的Danny，彻彻底底地把他浑身上下全看光了。Danny目瞪口呆地愣在原地，目光不受控制地上上下下扫了无数遍，最后定格在了他的胯下。唔。

完全没有心理准备地见到不速之客的Steve也有点懵，以至于他两秒钟之后才猛地反应过来，蹦起来去抓沙发上的靠垫，好把自己遮挡起来一点。“敲个门会死吗？！”他冲他大吼，脸可疑地有点泛红。

“哇哦。”Danny有点没缓过神地眨眨眼，然后迅速地用手捂住了它们，“Steve你这个野兽！变态！暴露狂！”

“Danny...”

“你为什么要在家裸奔，Steve？你为什么要在家裸奔？！你内心的野兽本能终于被唤醒了吗？莫非你要发……不不不，莫非你是狼人？狼人才不喜欢穿衣服！”

“Danny!”

“你身上烫吗，Steven？那是变身的征兆。还是说你已经变过了所以衣服碎掉了……等等，今天是月圆夜吗？你不会撕碎或者吃掉我的，对吧？”

“Hey, hey, hey, Danny!”Steve打断了他的脑洞，“我是人类，Danny！”

Danny瞪圆了眼睛看着他：“那你为什么不穿衣服！”

“我……”Steve的眼睛左右晃动了一下，最后望向天花板，满脸都是无奈。“我的干净衣服都在过去的两个礼拜里穿完了，”他耸耸肩，“而身上的那套在晨跑的时候被雨淋了……别用那种眼神看着我，谁晨跑会带伞啊，Danno？”

“我又不晨跑。”Danny嘟哝着。

“别的衣服都送去洗了，而这身还没干，所以我想我可以……”

“可以裸着直到衣服干了么？”

Steve用无辜而正直的目光告诉他：是的。

Danny深吸了一口气。

“这不是你裸……什么都不穿的理由！你知道么，有一种伟大的人类发明叫做浴巾，就是为了应对这种情况而被创造出来的！”

“我相当确定浴巾不是为了这个被发明的。还有，我跟你说过无数遍要敲门的，你从来都不听。”Steve好笑地看着他，“你为什么这么大反应，嗯？你都把我看光了，我还没叫你负责呢。”

“你谋害了我的眼睛，还想让我负责，babe？”Danny往前走了两步，侧坐在了沙发扶手上。未加掩饰的笑容让这话一点说服力都没有。

“你这是要我负责么，嗯？Danny?”Steve被逗笑了。

Danny配合地点点头：“是啊是啊。”

Steve把右手支在沙发背上，猛地探身凑近了他：“真的？”

Danny轻咬着下唇，挑衅道：“有种就来啊。”

Steve微眯起眼，另一只手把靠垫慢慢地扔到地上。Danny的目光随之滑向下面。他吞了吞口水，伸手勾住Steve的脖子，把他拉向自己。“你就是个古怪的暴露狂，你知道吗？”额头抵住额头的时候，Danny说，“But I love you.”

Steve抓住他的领口，吻了上去。

两个人的唇齿碰触着，缠绵着，久久不肯分开。Danny感觉到他有力的勃起隔着布料轻蹭着自己的，没忍住低低地呻吟了一声，引来Steve更为热烈的迎合。“I love you, too.”Steve在喘气的间隙中一遍又一遍地念着，“I love you, too.”

两人分开的时候Danny几乎喘不过气来。他的鼻翼为了接纳更多空气而大张开，细密的汗丝从额头上渗透出来。金发的男人直起身子，在粗重的喘息声中不耐烦地解开扣子。

“Danny?”Steve也有点气息不稳，用疑问的眼神看看沙发又看看他。

“我说过，我喜欢这个沙发。”Danny哑着嗓子说着，甩掉衣服把他按倒在沙发上，狠狠地吻了上去。

窗外的雨很大。

 

The End


End file.
